Sunshine!
by goGatsu no kaze
Summary: Demi sebuah mimpi, mereka berpisah sepuluh tahun lamanya. Namun apa yang terjadi ketika takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali? Tentu semuanya telah berubah. Naruto sang penyanyi terkenal dan Hinata sang calon istri pengusaha kaya/"Kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku, kemana saja kau selama sepuluh tahun ini!"/Chapter 2/Warning Inside/Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Hinata berdiri di depan mading fakultasnya. Ia sedang memperhatikan sebuah poster. Dalam poster berukuran A1 itu tertulis sebuah kata 'SUNSHINE!' dengan gambar seorang pria berambut _blonde_ sedang memegang gitar. Tatapan pemuda itu tertuju pada buku not yang ada di depannya. Nampaknya ia sangat bahagia. Wanita bermata _amethyst_ itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah poster. Tangan putihnya seakan membelai wajah sang pria yang ada di dalam poster.

"Naruto-kun," gumamnya lemah.

Aktifitas wanita itu mau tak mau terganggu ketika sapaan teman kampusnya terdengar dari kejauhan. Suaranya terdengar riang. Sepertinya ia sedang senang, "Hinata!" wanita berambut bagaikan permen kapas itu lalu merangkulnya.

Tangan Hinata reflek berpindah ke tali tasnya, "E..eh, Sakura-chan," ia sampai tergagap karena malu ketahuan sedang bertingkah aneh.

"Kau kenapa, eh?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Dengan cepat wanita berambut indigo itu menggeleng, "Ti..tidak ada apa-apa," ucapnya.

Mata _emerald_ Sakura lalu berpaling ke poster yang ada di depannya, "Wah, konser _Sunshine_, ya?," wanita itu lalu kembali menatap temannya yang tubuhnya lebih pendek darinya beberapa senti itu dengan tatapan selidik, "Sebenarnya ada apa, Hinata-chan? Ceritakan padaku. Pandanganmu sayu sekali."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, berharap Sakura tak memandanginya lagi, "_A_.._ano_, Sakura-chan. Kelas sebentar lagi akan dimulai," ia berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik.

Sakura lalu melihat jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya, "Ah iya! Sudah jam sepuluh. Ayo, Hinata!" ucapnya sambil menarik Hinata untuk bergegas pergi ke kelas mereka.

Kepala Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Mata _amethyst_nya kembali melihat ke arah poster itu. Dengan tatapan yang lebih sayu lagi.

* * *

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: TYPO and OOC**

**No Pairing for This Chapter**

**_goGatsu no kaze present_**

**-SUNSHINE!**_**-**_

* * *

"Sampai berapa lama lagi kau akan tidur terus, Naruto!" bentakan itu disusul dengan tarikan kasar selimut yang membungkus pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun tersebut.

Bukannya langsung bangun, pria itu justru hanya menggeliat lemah dan kembali meringkuk. Membelakangi si pemilik suara. Si pemilik suara, Murasaki Shion, hanya bisa menggerutu kesal. Pasalnya pria yang satu ini tidak hanya satu atau dua kali melakukan hal seperti itu. Setiap hari ia dibuat kesal dengan kelakuannya. Kalau bukan karena kewajibannya sebagai _manager_, ia tidak akan sudi pagi-pagi buta untuk datang ke apartemen yang kondisinya melebihi kapal pecah.

Mata _violet_ Shion lalu memandangi wajah Naruto yang rupanya masih terbuai di alam mimpi. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Jangankan memandang Naruto yang sedang tertidur, bertatapan dengannya saat terjaga pun membuat jantungnya hampir melompat. Ya, wanita itu memang menyukai pria bersurai _blonde_ yang memiliki tanda tiga guratan di masing-masing pipinya itu. Namun rasa sukanya sengaja ia simpan dengan alasan keprofesionalan bekerja.

"Naruto!" bentakan kali ini sukses membuat Naruto hampir terbangun, dengan mata yang setengah terpejam tentunya.

"Mmh...lima menit lagi," gumamnya asal.

Shion memutar matanya kesal, "Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa?" ia mengguncang tubuh Naruto yang masih belum berubah dari posisinya. "Ayo bangun! Kau ada persiapan untuk konser perdanamu."

Dengan malas Naruto berusaha untuk membuka matanya, "Iya...iya...aku bangun," ia lalu menggaruk perutnya yang merupakan kebiasaannya dari kecil ketika ia bangun tidur.

Shion yang melihat itu memalingkan wajahnya. Wajahnya panas bagaikan kepiting rebus, "He..hentikan kebiasaanmu itu! Kau tidak malu melakukannya dihadapanku?"

Naruto menguap sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi, "Iya..iya. Kau bawel sekali. Seperti ibuku," racaunya. Pria itu lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Shion hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengarkan perkataan pemuda itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali Naruto menganggapnya sebagai wanita. Ya, wanita. Selama ini pria itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai _partner_ kerja. Bahkan perlakuannya terhadap teman-temannya yang ber_gender_ laki-laki sama dengan perlakuannya terhadapnya. Apa Naruto tak bisa memperlakukannya sedikit lebih istimewa?

Shion lalu menunggu Naruto di ruang tamu yang jaraknya terpisah dari kamar tidur. Ia memeriksa kertas-kertas yang ia bawa dalam map plastiknya. Disana banyak kontrak sponsor yang harus mereka berdua –Naruto dan Shion- diskusikan. Kontrak itu sangat penting, menyangkut dengan akan diadakannya konser perdana Naruto.

"Sponsor lagi?" ucap Naruto yang rupanya sudah selesai mandi. Rambut _blonde_nya masih basah. Hal itu membuatnya terlihat sangat, umm, _seksi_?

Pipi Shion memanas. Ia sedikit mengangkat kertas yang ia baca hingga menutupi wajahnya. Menutupi semburat merahnya, "I..iya." Tidak ingin terlihat salah tingkah di depan Naruto, Shion berdeham sebentar, "Ini sponsor baru yang ingin bekerjasama dengan kita," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan kertas itu kepada Naruto.

_Sapphire_nya menjelajah isi kertas kontrak itu. Sesekali ia mengangguk pelan, namun tanpa bertanya sama sekali. Jelas saja, walaupun baru pertama kali mengadakan konser ia bukanlah seorang amatiran. Pria itu sudah malang melintang di dunia musik Jepang sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Selepas ia lulus _High_ _School_. Masalah kontrak sponsor sudah sering ia tangani. Walaupun bukan skala besar.

"Ada yang tak kau mengerti?" tanya Shion. Wanita itu mengambil kertas lain yang juga berada dalam map, " Sponsor yang satu ini agak menyusahkan," ia memberikan kertas tersebut pada Naruto yang sepertinya belum membaca habis kertas yang pertama.

"Menyusahkan?" tanyanya sambil mengambil kertas yang Shion berikan.

Wanita beriris _violet_ itu mengangguk, "Kau diminta untuk menjadi model iklannya jika mau produk itu mensponsori kita."

Naruto mengetuk dagunya dengan telunjuk. Ia berpikir, "Jika satu kali ambil gambar tak masalah. Aku tak mau kontrak yang mengikat," ia lalu meletakkan kertas itu diatas meja dengan sembarangan.

Shion membereskan kembali kertas-kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam map, "Ayo cepat. Kita harus sampai studio jam sepuluh," wanita itu lalu bangun dari duduknya. Bergegas untuk meninggalkan ruangan, "Aku akan menunggumu di _loby_," lanjutnya.

Sementara itu, Naruto kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Mengganti t-_shirt_nya dengan kemeja _dark_ _brown_ berlengan panjang serta _black_ _jeans_ sebagai bawahannya. Sangat _simple_ memang. Namun _pheromone_ yang berasal dari tubuhnya tak berkurang sedikitpun. Ibaratnya, mau memakai pakaian apapun ia akan terlihat menarik. Jaket kulit serta kacamata hitamnya tak lupa ia kenakan sebagai tambahan. Jika para wanita melihatnya, hanya dua kata untuknya: _SO_ _HOT_!

Sebelum meninggalkan kamar, ia membuka lemari kecil yang ada di sampir ranjangnya. Bagaikan ritual sebelum meninggalkan apartemennya, ia tak pernah lupa melakukannya. Tangannya lalu mengambil sebuah bingkai yang berisikan foto seorang gadis berusia tiga belas tahun sedang memegang bunga lavender dengan tersenyum. Pipi merahnya yang identik dengan gadis itu membuat Naruto tersenyum rindu.

"Doakan aku, Hinata. Sebentar lagi mimpi kita akan terwujud. Kita akan segera bertemu," diciumnya foto itu dengan penuh perasaan. Ya, ia sangat merindukan gadis yang ada dalam foto tersebut.

* * *

_**-Sunshine!-**_

* * *

Pukul dua belas siang. Kelas pertama hari ini telah selesai. Mahasiswa jurusan _international_ _relationship_ sedang beristirahat di _gazebo_ depan gedung fakultasnya. Disana sangat sejuk, apalagi sekarang sedang musim semi. Yang paling membahagiakan adalah, satu-satunya pohon sakura yang ada di Universitas Konoha berada di fakultas ilmu sosial. Fakultas Hinata dan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa harus ada tugas lagi?" keluh wanita ber_ponytail_ di depan Hinata dan Sakura. "Apa dosen itu tak tahu? Mahasiswa juga butuh istirahat otak," lanjutnya.

"Sudahlahlah, Ino," sambar Sakura, "Ibiki-_sensei_ itu memang _hobby_ memberi tugas."

Ino menghela nafas panjang, "Sepertinya semester ini akan lebih sibuk dari semester sebelumnya," ia lalu meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja.

Hinata memperhatikan kedua temannya tersebut dengan tersenyum, "Benar yang dikatakan Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Sudah dua semester kita diajar oleh Ibiki-_sensei_. Seharusnya kau sudah mengiranya," ucapnya sambil sedikit terkikik.

Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit mendelik ke arah Hinata, "Otakmu encer, beda dengan otakku," Sakura membenarkannya dengan mengangguk. Namun, Ino tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "Ah, iya! Selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan Kiba ya, Hinata," perkataan Ino membuat _mood_ Hinata berubah.

Wanita bersurai indigo itu tersenyum lesu, "_Arigato_," ucapnya pelan.

Sakura menyenggol lengan Ino. Wanita bermata _aqua_ _marine_ itu langsung reflek membekap mulutnya yang kelepasan. Sebenarnya mereka berdua tahu, pertunangan Hinata adalah pertunangan yang diatur. Keluarga Inuzuka adalah keluarga kaya raya pemilik industri makanan terbesar yang cabangnya hingga ke luar negeri. Sedangkan keluarga Hyuuga merupakan pemilik rumah sakit terelit di Jepang.

Hinata menyetujui pertunangan tersebut dengan alasan ayahnya akan membebaskannya untuk memilih jurusan yang ia sukai saat ia kuliah nanti. Dan disinilah ia. Seorang mahasiswi semester empat jurusan _international_ _relationship_. Seorang wanita yang telah bertunangan.

"_Go_.._gomen_, Hinata-chan," Ino menyatukan telapak tangannya dengan muka memelas.

Hinata tersenyum, "Tak apa," timpalnya.

Lain dimulut, lain pula dihati. Itulah pribahasa yang sering didengar dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Pribahasa itu pula yang kini ada pada diri Hinata. Mulutnya berkata _'Tak apa' _namun hatinya berkata _'Aku tidak baik-baik saja'_. Sampai saat ini ia hanya mencintai seseorang. Seseorang yang selama sepuluh tahun tak ia temui. Tapi hari ini semuanya seakan terang. Pria itu muncul dihadapannya. Lebih tepatnya, gambar pria itu. Naruto datang lagi dalam hidupnya dengan cara tak terduga. Tapi sangat disayangkan, mengapa kemunculannya sangat terlambat?

* * *

_**-Sunshine!-**_

* * *

Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat _headset_nya. Sesekali mulutnya menggumamkan lirik dari lagu tersebut. Lagu _A Thousand Miles_ yang di _cover_ oleh _Vanila Sky_ itu memang cocok untuk suasana hatinya saat ini. Ia sedang bersemangat. Tekad api telah membulatkannya untuk mempersiapkan konser perdananya yang akan diselenggarakan beberapa hari lagi. Sudah dari tiga bulan yang lalu ia dan timnya bekerja keras untuk mewujudkan itu semua. Tidak hanya impian Naruto, konser ini adalah impian semua orang yang bekerja sama dengannya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia tak akan membuatnya gagal.

"Naruto!" teriak Shion seraya menyingkirkan _headset_ dari pria bersurai _blonde_ itu.

Jelas saja Naruto kaget. Ia lalu mengusap-usap telinganya yang berdenging akibat teriakan Shion, "Aku tidak tuli. Telingaku ini sangat berharga, tahu!" umpatnya.

Shion tak mau diam saja mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku memanggilmu. Kalau telingamu sangat berharga, jangan mendengarkan lagu dengan _volume_ penuh. Dasar _baka_!" omelnya balik. Wanita itu langsung turun dari mobil yang mengangkut mereka.

"Dia itu galak sekali. Kalau aku bilang satu kata, dia pasti menimpalinya dengan sepuluh kata," gerutunya.

Shino, salah satu timnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan datar dari kaca spion, "Shion tidak bohong, Naruto. Dia memang telah memanggilmu berkali-kali namun tak ada jawaban darimu."

_**TWICH**__!_

Muncul empat sudut siku di pelipis Naruto. Shino yang telah mengenalnya lebih dulu daripada Shion malah ikut mengomelinya, "Sudahlah, Shino. Jangan memperburuk suasana hatiku yang sedang riang ini," ucapnya sambil berlalu. Meninggalkan Shino yang masih berada dalam mobil.

Saat ini ia berada di sebuah gedung perusahaan yang akan menjadi sponsor barunya. Mereka semua bergegas kesana setelah selesai latihan di studio. Gedung perusahaan itu sangat mewah, rapi, dan bersih tentunya. Naruto melihat ada tulisan besar 'INUZUKA FOOD AND CO.' di tengah-tengah lantai dasar gedung ini. Rupanya perusahaan menyusahkan yang akan menjadi sponsornya itu adalah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang pangan. Naruto setuju saja untuk menjadi model iklan perusahaan tersebut. Asalkan jangan menjadi model iklan makanan anjing mengingat nama perusahaan yang mengandung unsur '_inu_*' didalamnya.

"Tunggu disini sebentar. Inuzuka-sama sedang ada _meeting_ dengan _client_ dari luar negeri," ucap seorang pegawai ketika Naruto dan timnya sampai dilantai tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu. Ruangan itu sangat luas. Desainnya sangat elegan. Warna yang mendominasi adalah warna _pastel_ dan putih. "Jika Anda semua perlu sesuatu, panggil saya saja. Saya berada di meja di depan ruangan ini," pegawai wanita itu tersenyum singkat seraya membungkukkan badannya. Lalu ia keluar dari ruangan dan kembali ke mejanya.

Setelah tiga puluh menit menunggu akhirnya sang pemimpin perusahaan tiba di ruang tunggu, "Maaf lama menunggu. Ayo kita bicarakan ini di ruanganku," ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dengan Naruto dan timnya.

"Naruto, kau dan Shion saja yang ke ruangan itu. Kami ingin ke kantin dulu. Lapar," ucap Choji yang juga merupakan tim Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk singkat lalu meninggalkan Choji dan Shino yang ingin pergi ke kantin. Mereka berdua hanya berpindah satu ruangan. Ternyata ruangan pemimpin perusahaan tersebut tepat disebelah ruang tunggu mereka tadi. Ruangan ini jauh lebih luas dengan pemandangan Bukit Konoha yang sangat mengagumkan.

"Silahkan duduk," pinta pemimpin perusahaan tersebut, "Sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Aku sementara menggantikan ibuku yang kini tidak ada di Jepang."

"Aku Namikaze Naruto. Dan wanita yang di sebelahku ini _manager_ku, Murasaki Shion," ucapnya seraya duduk di sofa yang dipersilahkan Kiba. Sedangkan Shion sedikit membungkuk dulu sebelum duduk.

Kiba memencet tombol di telepon yang terletak di meja yang ada di sampingnya, "Samui-san, bisakah kau bawakan minuman dan makanan ringan untukku dan tamuku?" ia lalu melepas tombol tersebut tanpa menunggu jawaban dulu dari Samui.

"Mengenai sponsor yang akan perusahaanmu ajukan," Naruto langsung berbicara tanpa basa-basi, "Apa kontrak mengenai diriku yang menjadi model iklanmu bersifat mengikat?"

"Tidak," jawab Kiba, "Hanya satu kali pengambilan gambar dan beberapa foto. Iklan itu untuk produk minuman kami yang baru. Minuman ber_ion_," jelasnya.

Naruto merasa lega. Setidaknya bayangan akan mengiklankan makanan anjing sirna sudah. Ditambah kontrak itu seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum. Sedangkan Shion hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua tanpa menginterupsi.

Tiba-tiba Kiba melihat jam tangannya. Sudah hampir menunjukkan jam satu siang. Ia tersenyum tipis. Pikirannya sedang melayang pada tunangannya yang pasti saat ini sedang istirahat makan siang. Sudah hampir seminggu ia tak mendengar suara lembut dari Hyuuga Hinata. Wanita cantik calon istrinya. Walaupun mereka ditunangkan dengan cara diatur, tapi Kiba sangat bersyukur. Hal itu lantaran Kiba yang memang telah jatuh hati pada wanita beriris _amethyst_ itu bahkan sebelum bertemu dengannya. Melalui foto tentunya.

Matanya berkilat senang, "_Gomen_, Naruto, Shion. Aku ingin menghubungi seseorang dulu. Kalian silahkan menikmati hidangan yang ada di meja dulu," ucap Kiba seraya bangun dari sofa dan berjalan menuju jendela kaca super besar yang didepannya terdapat pemandangan Bukit Konoha.

Naruto dan Shion mengiyakan ucapan Kiba. Mereka meminum teh yang disediakan Samui untuk mereka. Di meja tersebut juga ada beberapa makanan ringan yang kelihatan sangat sayang kalau tidak dicicipi. Naruto sempat berpikir ada baiknya Choji tidak ikut mereka ke ruangan Kiba. Pria bertubuh tambun itu pasti sudah membabi-buta menghabiskan makanan yang ada di meja saat ini.

"_Moshi_-_moshi_, Hinata," terdengar suara Kiba memanggil sebuah nama yang membuat kepala Naruto menoleh padanya.

Ruangan itu sangat sepi, jadi wajar saja jika suara sekecil apapun akan terdengar. Kiba terlihat sangat menyukai percakapannya dengan orang yang sedang dihubunginya. Terlihat senyum yang tak mau lepas dari wajahnya.

"Ya, aku akan ke Hyuuga _Hospital_ untuk bertemu dengan ayahmu. Ada beberapa hal juga yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Neji," nama-nama yang Kiba sebutkan tadi terasa familiar di telinga Naruto. Matanya membelalak dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Tapi tenang dulu, siapa tahu itu bukan _dia_. Tapi kenapa nama yang disebutkan bisa kebetulan sama?

Kiba menutup ponselnya dan kembali duduk bersama Naruto dan Shion, "_Gomen_, agak lama," ucapnya seraya memperlihatkan cengiran khas anak-anak.

"Tadi itu kekasihmu?" Naruto kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Shion. Ia hampir saja menyangka kalau itu suaranya sendiri.

Dengan malu-malu Kiba menjawab, "Bukan. Dia bukan kekasihku. Dia lebih dari itu. Dia tunanganku."

"Tunangan?" gumam Naruto pelan hingga tak mungkin di dengar Shion dan Kiba.

"_Ne_, Inuzuka-san. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa wanita beruntung yang akan menjadi istrimu?" tanya Shion dengan semangat. Wanita itu tidak tahu bahwa pria yang ada di sebelahnya jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang karena menebak-nebak jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Kiba.

"Dia putri seorang dokter ternama di Jepang. Seorang putri dari keluarga Hyuuga. Namanya adalah Hyuuga Hinata," jawab Kiba dengan muka sedikit tersipu.

Shion mendengar jawaban itu dengan senyuman yang lebar. Sedangkan Naruto, dunianya seakan dijungkir-balikkan seketika.

* * *

_**-Sunshine!-**_

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

**.**

***inu:** anjing

.

Holla, minna-sama!

Ketemu lagi dengan Kaze disini

Yup, ini fic baru Kaze yang ceritanya spontan tanpa campur tangan siapapun kecuali Tuhan

Bagaimana? Menarik atau tidak?

Kalau para _reader_ bilang, "Kenapa _publish_ fic baru sedangkan fic **December** aja belum kelar?"

Dengan tampang _cool_ Kaze akan menjawab, "Fic itu akan Kaze _publish_ di _event_ NHFD aja. Mhahaha."

Berhubung fic ini bertemakan _Hurt_, Kaze _publish_ lebih awal supaya nggak mengganggu _mood_ para reader ketika _event_ NHFD berlangsung.

Soalnya, berangkat dari pengalaman, Kaze pernah diomelin sama _reader_ karena _publish_ _genre_ _Hurt_ di _event_ NHFD.

Yasudah Kaze _publish_ sekarang aja deh

Yosh, sudah dulu curhatnya

Dukung terus supaya Kaze bisa menelurkan _fanfic_-_fanfic_ yang lebih seru dan bagus lagi!

_Adios_!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hinata!" panggil Sakura. Namun Hinata tak menanggapi, entah pikirannya ada dimana. Sekali lagi wanita bermata _emerald_ itu memanggilnya, "Oi, Hinata! Kau ini kenapa? Semenjak membaca pesan dari ponselmu, pikiranmu seperti melayang entah kemana."

"Hn," wanita indigo yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu menoleh, "Ah..oh.._gomen_, Sakura-chan."

"Memangnya apa isi pesan itu? Kau seperti mendapatkan _blackmail_ saja," timpal Ino.

'_Ini bahkan lebih dari sekedar _blackmail_,'_ batin Hinata. Pesan itu dikirim oleh Kiba. Dalam pesannya Kiba bilang akan menjemput Hinata sepulang dari kampus hari ini. Sungguh isi pesan yang tak mau Hinata dapatkan sekarang.

"Kiba ingin menjemputku," ucap Hinata lemah.

Sakura dan Ino yang mendengar hal itu tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mereka berdua bingung, ingin gembira atau sedih. Tapi yang pasti, melihat raut wajah yang seperti itu mereka berdua tahu jawabannya. Diam. Mereka tahu kalau Hinata tak butuh hiburan atau kata simpati.

"Hinata, berapa lama lagi Kiba akan menjemputmu?" tanya Ino.

Sebenarnya Hinata malas menjawabnya, "Sudah setengah jam yang lalu pesan ini dikirim. Mungkin dia tiba sepuluh menit lagi."

"Mau kami temani hingga dia tiba?" tawar Sakura.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, Sakura-chan. Lagipula bukankah kalian juga sudah ada janji dengan pacar kalian?" wanita bermata _amethyst_ itu mengeluarkan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Sakura dan Ino saling bertatapan sejenak. Sebenarnya ia khawatir dengan temannya yang satu ini. Setelah pertunangannya dengan Kiba, Hinata bagaikan tak punya gairah hidup. Mereka juga tak mau bertanya terlalu jauh karena gadis itu juga jarang mencurahkan isi hatinya pada mereka. Padahal mereka sudah berteman sejak awal masuk kampus.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau hubungi kami ya, Hinata-chan," ucap Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

Hinata mengangguk, "Tenang saja. Aku akan segera menghubungi kalian."

Mata Hinata menatap kepergian kedua temannya itu. Ia melihat sesekali Sakura dan Ino menoleh padanya dan melambaikan tangan, "_Gomen_, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan. Aku tak bisa bercerita banyak pada kalian," gumamnya.

* * *

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, and OC**

**Shion-Naru-Hina-Kiba**

**_goGatsu no kaze present_**

**-SUNSHINE!**_**-**_

* * *

Naruto menatap ke arah luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Pernyataan yang tadi Kiba lontarkan jelas saja membuatnya sangat _shock_. Hinata? Hinata_nya_? Wanita yang selama ini ia rindukan? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin. Hinata tak mungin seperti itu. Ia yakin betul kalau Hinata_nya_ memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Ia tak mungkin menikah dengan orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, 'kan?

"...ruto! Naruto!" teriak Shion kesal. Tak tahu mengapa sejak meninggalkan perusahaan Kiba, Naruto jadi pendiam. Biasanya, kalau tidak bercanda dengannya atau kru-krunya yang lain, ia pasti mendengarkan lagu sambil mengguman. Tapi ini, ia bagaikan raga tanpa nyawa. "Oi, Naruto!" kali ini Shion mengguncang bahunya.

"Hn?" Naruto menoleh dengan tatapan malas.

"Kau kenapa? Merasa tak cocok dengan kontrak tadi?" tanya wanita beriris violet itu.

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku hanya sedikit tak enak badan," ucapnya lalu kembali melihat keluar jendela.

Shion cemas melihat Naruto yang seperti ini. Pasti bukan karena tidak enak badan. Pria yang ada disampingnya ini pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu tapi tak ingin ia sampaikan padanya. Sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran, namun ia tahu benar kalau pria _blonde_ itu paling tidak suka kalau urusan pribadinya diusik.

"Shion," tiba-tiba Naruto memanggil Shion.

Wanita itu langsung menoleh, "_Nani_?"

"Hari ini aku tak ada janji dengan siapa-siapa, 'kan?" mata _sapphire_nya masih melihat keluar jendela.

Shion membuka memo yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana, membolak-balik halamannya, "Sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?"

"Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat," jawabnya. Ia lalu menepuk bahu Shino yang menjadi pengemudi mobilnya, "Shino, aku turun disini," Naruto memakai kacamata hitam serta topi untuk menyamar. Walaupun belum terlalu terkenal, Naruto sudah memiliki banyak fans terutama di kota Konoha. Tempatnya melakukan debut.

Shion tentu saja kaget dengan keputusan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Namun sebelum ia memarahi Naruto, pria itu telah menghilang dibalik padatnya orang di sepanjang jalan pusat kota Konoha.

* * *

_**-Sunshine!-**_

* * *

Sudah sepuluh menit lamanya Hinata berdiri di halte depan kampusnya. Namun orang yang ditunggu belum datang. Hinata sebenarnya berharap kalau Kiba tak jadi datang. Entah mengapa ia tak suka berdekatan dengan Kiba. Padahal pria itu tak pernah membuat kesalahan padanya. Pria itu malah sebaliknya, sangat baik dan perhatian. Berbeda dengan orang yang menghilang sepuluh tahun dan tak memberi kabar sama sekali.

"_Gomen_, Hinata!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba. "Tak kusangka ternyata akan selama ini. Kau pasti sudah lama menunggu. _Gomen_," ternyata itu adalah Kiba. Pemuda itu berlari dari seberang jalan. Nafasnya pun masih tersengal-sengal.

"Tak apa, Kiba-kun," Hinata menggeleng. Sepertinya mulai hari ini ia harus berusaha membuka diri pada pria calon suaminya itu.

"Ayo," tangan Kiba reflek menggandeng Hinata. Wanita bersurai indigo itu kaget dan sedikit menegangkan tangannya. Kiba yang menggandengnya itupun menoleh ke arahnya, "Ah..._gomen_," ucap pria bergigi taring itu. Ia pun melepaskan gandengannya dan berjalan bersisian disamping Hinata, "Ayo," ajaknya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya menuju mobil Kiba yang ada di seberang jalan. Dengan penuh perhatian, Kiba menjaga Hinata ketika mereka sedang menyebrang. Pria itu tak ingin Hinata celaka ketika didekatnya, walaupun ia juga tak mau wanita itu celaka jika jauh darinya.

"Sebelum aku menjemputmu, aku sudah menghubungi ayahmu. Ayahmu bilang, kita bertemu dengannya di rumahmu saja," jelas Kiba.

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Baiklah. Tapi sebelum ke rumah, bisakah kita berhenti di toko bunga dulu? Ibuku tadi mengirim pesan. Katanya minta dibelikan lili putih."

Kiba tersenyum riang. Berarti kebersamaan mereka akan bertambah lama. Ia tak peduli, asalkan bersama Hinata kemanapun boleh, "_Okay_!"

Tak beberapa lama, mereka tiba di toko bunga. Sang pemilik toko bunga yang memang sudah mengenal Hinata menyambut mereka berdua dengan hangat, "Tumben sekali kau datang dengan seorang pria, Hinata-chan. Biasanya kau kesini sendiri atau bersama Ino dan Sakura," ucap sang pemilik toko yang memang ibu dari Yamanaka Ino.

"Mereka berdua sedang ada urusan, Oba-san. Aku kesini bersama...," Hinata diam sejenak. Menoleh ke arah Kiba yang ternyata sedang asyik memperhatikan bunga-bunga di toko itu, "...calon suamiku," lanjutnya. Kiba tentu saja kaget sekaligus senang mendengarnya. Pria itu sedikit tersipu.

"Wah, kau sudah mau menikah ternyata. Aku turut senang mendengarnya," ucap ibu Ino.

"_Arigato_," balas Hinata singkat. Wanita itu lalu mengambil enam tangkai lili putih dan memberikannya pada pemilik toko untuk dibungkus.

"Yang ini juga," ucap Kiba sambil menyodorkan lima tangkai bunga matahari.

"Itu untuk apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Untuk ibumu. Aku akan malu bila bertemu ibumu tanpa memberikan sesuatu," jawabnya.

"Tapi, itu bunga matahari," Hinata menunjuk bunga berukuran besar itu. Bunga yang paling besar diantara bunga-bunga yang dijual di toko ini.

"Lalu?" Kiba memperhatikan bunga yang ada di tangannya, "Aku harus beli yang mana?"

Hinata melangkah ke arah sekumpulan bunga carnation yang tak jauh letaknya dari tempat ia mengambil bunga lili tadi, "Ini lebih bagus. Bunga matahari memang bagus, tapi terlalu besar," jelasnya.

Kiba mengambil sepuluh tangkai carnation merah dari pot tersebut, "Seperti ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan bunga itu pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Itu lebih bagus."

Kiba juga tersenyum, "Baiklah. _Oba_-san, aku mau yang ini," pria itu menyerahnya bunganya untuk dibungkus.

"_Arigato_, _Oba_-san," ucap Hinata ketika bunganya selesai dibungkus dan dibayar.

"_Oba_-san, aku akan memesan bunga dari tokomu di hari pernikahan kami. Hinata yang akan memilih bunganya. Apa yang ia pilih pasti yang terbaik," kata Kiba tiba-tiba sebelum keluar dari toko.

"_Hai'_. Kau tinggal datang saja ke toko ini. Aku akan melayani. Terimakasih sudah berkunjung," sang pemilik toko itu melambai dari balik meja kasirnya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Hinata ketika mereka telah berada di dalam mobil.

"Serius apanya? Tentang bunga? Tentu saja serius. Aku akan memesan di toko itu," jawab Kiba.

"Bukan, bukan itu. Kau serius tentang aku yang memilih bunga untuk pernikahan kita?"

Kiba mengangguk, "Tentu saja yang itu juga serius. Aku percaya kalau kau akan memilih bunga yang terbaik untuk pernikahan kita."

Karena sudah terjawab, Hinata tak bertanya apa-apa lagi pada Kiba. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tunangannya itu orang yang baik. Ia tak pernah menuntut apapun dari Hinata. Kalau ingin menjemputpun harus seizin Hinata. Jika wanita itu bilang tak perlu dijemput, pasti Kiba tak akan menjemput. Jika wanita beriris _amethyst_ itu sedang kesulitan, pasti pria itu selalu membantu.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin bertahan pada kesetiaan yang selama ini telah ia bangun dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kesetiaan yang mungkin tak berujung dan tak jelas akhirnya seperti apa. Tapi, ketika pilihan menuju kebahagiaan ada di depan mata akankah ia buang begitu saja? Ayahnya pasti memilih Kiba bukan karena keluarga Inuzuka yang kaya. Ia hanya ingin Hinata bahagia dengan kehidupan yang terjamin. Lagipula, Kiba sangat pengertian. Jadi apa salahnya Hinata mencoba untuk membuka hati?

* * *

_**-Sunshine!-**_

* * *

Naruto menapaki jalanan kota Konoha. Ia bernostalgia dengan kota tempat kelahirannya tersebut. Kota yang juga menjadi tempat ia menemukan cintanya. Ia ingat betul. Ia bertemu dengan Hinata sebelas tahun yang lalu, saat mereka berdua sama-sama baru berumur dua belas tahun. Saat itu adalah penerimaan siswa baru di sekolahnya.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya ketika ia sendirian berjalan ditengah keramaian kota. Biasanya ia selalu berpergian dengan mobil pribadi. Kalaupun naik kendaraan umum, itupun pasti taksi dan selalu ditemani Shion dan krunya yang lain. Karena ia tak ada kegiatan hari ini, alangkah baiknya ia mengenang masa lalu.

Ia jadi teringat tentang perkataan Kiba tadi. Hatinya mendadak sakit. Ia harus segera mengkonfirmasi perkataan tersebut pada Hinata. Sebenarnya, ia ingin segera menemui Hinata setibanya ia di Konoha. Namun kesibukannya sebagai penyanyi membuatnya sulit untuk mengatur waktu.

Ia menghentikan taksi dan bergegas menuju ke rumah Hinata. Kalau memang Hinata belum pindah, alamatnya pasti masih sama. Selama perjalanan Naruto sangat gugup. Ia tak bisa membayangkan reaksi apa yang akan Hinata berikan padanya jika mereka bertemu nanti. Mudah-mudahan saja Hinata bahagia dan lansung memeluknya dengan rindu.

Hari ini jalanan sangat lancar. Tak ada hambatan sama sekali dari tempat Naruto naik tadi. Semoga ini pertanda bahwa pertemuannya dengan Hinata tak ada halangan.

* * *

_**-Sunshine!-**_

* * *

"_Arigato_, Kiba-kun," ucap Hyuuga Hitomi, ibu Hinata, ketika Kiba menyerahkan sebuket bunga carnation merah.

Kiba mengangguk, "_Douitashimashite_."

"Aku akan meletakkan bunga ini di vas ruang tengah dulu, _Kaa_-san," Hinata membuka plastik yang membungkus lili putih yang tadi ia beli dan berjalan meninggalkan Kiba serta ibunya.

Ekor mata Kiba memperhatikan Hinata sampai wanita itu hilang dibalik dinding pembatas ruangan. Ia lalu menoleh ke Hitomi, "Apa dia selalu begitu?" tanya Kiba.

"Siapa?" Hitomi bingung.

"Hinata."

"Ah, dia itu anak yang pemalu. Lama-lama dia juga akan terbiasa denganmu, Kiba-kun," jelas Hitomi. "Silahkan duduk dulu. Aku akan ke dapur menyiapkan minum dan makanan ringan."

"Tak usah repot, _Oba_-san," cegah Kiba.

"Aku tak merasa direpotkan, _Menantuku,"_ Hitomi tersenyum dan meninggalkan Kiba sendirian di ruang tamu.

Kiba memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia memang baru dua kali datang ke rumah Hinata. Dua-duanya juga kunjungan yang sangat singkat. Jadi, ia tak terlalu memperhatikan rumah wanita itu. Jadwalnya yang padat menghambatnya untuk mendekatkan diri dengan keluarga Hinata. Ia bahkan tak pernah bertemu dengan adik bungsu Hinata, Hanabi. Ia pernah bertemu satu kali dengan Neji dan sering sekali berbicara lewat telepon. Ia juga sering mengunjungi ayah Hinata di rumah sakit milik keluarga Hyuuga. Serta tiga kali - jika dihitung dengan hari ini - bertemu dengan Hitomi, ibu Hinata.

Ketika Kiba sedang asyik memperhatikan ruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata muncul dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisikan _oolong_ dan _manju_. Suasana tradisional di keluarga ini memang sangat kental. Bahkan upacara pernikahan mereka kabarnya harus sesuai dengan adat Jepang.

"Silahkan diminum, Kiba-kun," ucap Hinata sambil meletakkan nampan di bawah meja dan duduk di sofa yang bersebelahan dengan Kiba.

Kiba mengangguk dan mengambil cangkir berisi _oolong_ tersebut, "_Arigato_." Pria itu meminum _oolong_ yang Hinata suguhkan, "Mana ayahmu?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Ibuku sedang memanggilnya," jawab Hinata.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Hiashi, sang _leader_ dari keluarga Hyuuga muncul di ruang tamu. Sang _leader_ itu memakai pakaian tradisional Jepang, yukata coklat polos serta _haori_ hitam sebagai luarannya. Pakaian yang sangat berkelas untuk seorang bangsawan.

Kiba berdiri dan memberikan salam, rasa hormatnya sebagai calon menantu, "Apa kabar, Hiashi-_ojisan_?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, _arigato_. Silahkan duduk kembali," Hiashi duduk diikuti dengan Kiba, "Kau mau kemana, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi ketika ia melihat Hinata akan meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku tak mau mengganggu percakapan kalian. Lebih baik aku bersama ibu, _Otou_-san," jawab wanita bersurai indigo itu.

"Percakapan ini ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku ingin kau mendengarkannya juga," jelas Hiashi.

Hinata mengangguk dan mengambil posisi duduk si sofa panjang, sebelah Kiba. Suasana nampak tenang namun tak ada ketegangan. Mungkin bagi Hiashi, namun bagi Kiba dan Hinata, saat ini mereka bagaikan menunggku pengumuman kapan akan di eksekusi. Sangat cemas dan khawatir.

"Baiklah," Hiashi akhirnya membuka percakapan, "Aku bukanlah orang yang suka bertele-tele," pria yang bermanik sama dengan Hinata itu berdeham pelan. "Kalian sudah dewasa. Kiba sudah mantap di perusahaannya serta Hinata juga sudah melewati usia dua puluh. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian berlama-lama menyandang status tunangan ini. Jadi, aku pikir lebih baik kalian menikah secepatnya. Minggu depan paling lambat," ucap Hiashi.

"Tapi, _Otou-_san. Aku.." karena terlalu terkejut Hinata jadi tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Bahkan Kiba hampir terlonjak dari sofa.

"Dengarkan dulu, Hinata," Hiashi menatap Hinata dengan serius, "Kau bahkan sudah mengerti ujung dari pertunangan kalian. Untuk apa kalian menunda lagi? Kalau kau beralasan bahwa kau belum mengenal Kiba terlalu lama. Aku tak akan menerimanya. Kalian bisa mengerti satu sama lain setelah menikah."

Hinata sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sebagian besar yang dikatakan ayahnya memang benar. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya. Kiba yang disampingnya hanya bisa menatap Hinata dengan simpati. Sebenarnya pria itu sangat mengerti, kalau Hinata tak ingin cepat-cepat menikah dengannya. Ia juga tak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena pada akhirnya Hinata juga pasti jadi istrinya.

"Tunggu, _Oji_-san," sergah Kiba. "Bukankah lebih baik kami saling mengenal lebih jauh dulu?"

"Kiba," potong Hiashi, "Aku juga telah mendiskusikan ini dengan ibumu jauh sebelum kalian bertunangan. Sebenarnya kami berdua ingin langsung menikahkan kalian. Pertunangan kalian ini adalah bentuk toleransi dari kami."

"Tapi, _Oji_-san-"

Belum sempat Kiba melanjutkan kalimatnya, Hinata berdiri tiba-tiba.

"_Gomen_, _Otou_-san, Kiba-kun. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku dulu," wanita bersurai indigo itu membungkuk sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Hinata," cegah Kiba. Pria itu juga ikut berdiri.

"Jangan ganggu dia dulu, Kiba. Dia hanya sedikit terkejut dengan yang aku katakan. Lebih baik kita meneruskan perbincangan tadi," ucap Hiashi santai.

Kiba yang semula ingin menyusul Hinata jadi menuruti perkataan Hiashi. Ada benarnya juga membiarkan Hinata sendirian untuk menenangkan diri.

* * *

_**-Sunshine!-**_

* * *

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menyingkirkan segala ketakutan yang ada di hatinya. Saat ini ia telah tiba di depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Setelah ia bertanya dengan penjaga rumah tersebut, ternyata memang keluarga Hyuuga masih tinggal disana. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu tersenyum senang.

Ia sebenarnya ragu-ragu untuk masuk dan menemui Hinata. Pria itu bahkan sudah berdiri lebih dari setengah jam disana. Hatinya masih belum mantap untuk bertemu wanita pujaannya itu. Berkali-kali ia memutuskan untuk menyerah dan pulang saja. Namun ada sesuatu yang menahannya dan membuatnya terdiam di sana.

Tiba-tiba gerbang rumah itu terbuka. Nampaklah sesosok wanita cantik berambut panjang indigo keluar sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Naruto terlalu terpana hingga hanya terdiam dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Kakinya tak bisa digerakkan, bahkan suaranya tak bisa keluar. _Sapphire_nya melihat bahwa mata wanita itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuatnya berubah pilu. Air mata.

Ya, wanita itu adalah Hinata. Iris _amethyst_nya mengeluarkan air mata dengan deras. Bahkan tubuhnya gemetar karena menahan suara isakan. Memaksakan kehendaknya, Naruto mendekat ke arah Hinata. Ia menarik lengan wanita itu ke arah tempat yang lebih sepi. Bukan ke dalam kediaman Hyuuga tentunya.

Hinata sungguh sangat terkejut. _Kami_-sama, kejutan apalagi yang _Kau_ siapkan untuk wanita malang ini? Yang menariknya adalah pria yang selama ini ia rindukan. Satu-satunya orang yang ingin ia peluk saat ini, juga satu-satunya orang yang paling jahat terhadapnya. Tentu saja jahat, pergi bertahun-tahun tanpa kabar bukankah jahat namanya?

Naruto berhenti di salah satu lapangan olahraga yang biasanya digunakan untuk main bola. Namun, hari ini lapangan tersebut sepi. Bahkan jarang orang lewat. Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu melepaskan lengan Hinata dan menghadap ke arah wanita tersebut, "Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, Hinata."

Isakan Hinata yang tadi telah hilang kini kembali lagi, malah semakin menjadi. Mata _amethyst_nya menatap _sapphire_ Naruto dengan marah, "Kenapa kau menemuiku?"

Hati Naruto seakan diiris sembilu ketika mendengar ucapan Hinata. Memang salahnya tidak memberi kabar selama sepuluh tahun. Namun setahunya, Hinata tak pernah sesinis ini. Wanita itu memang telah berubah, "Kenapa katamu? Karena aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Mencintaiku katamu?" Hinata mengusap kasar pipinya yang basah karena air mata. "Kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku, kemana saja kau selama sepuluh tahun ini!" teriak Hinata dengan suara yang bergetar serta beruraikan air mata.

"Hinata, aku..," Naruto mencoba memegang bahu wanita yang ada di hadapannya itu, namun Hinata menepis tangannya.

"Kau tak pernah mencintaiku! Tak pernah!" emosi Hinata meninggi. "Kau tau apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini? Aku sangat membencimu!" Hinata berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kaget dengan perkataan Hinata yang terakhir.

Benci? Hinata bilang ia membenci Naruto? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Ia pasti salah dengar. Tak mungkin Hinata membencinya. Ia tahu betul dengan sifat Hinata. Tak mungkin kepribadiannya yang lemah lembut berubah begitu saja. Namun kalau memang semua itu adalah kebohongan, kenapa membuat hatinya begitu sakit?

* * *

_**-Sunshine!-**_

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

_Holla_, _mina_!

Kaze _is_ _back_, mhahahaha!

Huweeh, sepertinya fic ini akan banyak konflik baik konflik antar tokoh ataupun konflik pribadi

Jadi, kalau kamu nggak kuat dengan fic yang penuh konflik kayak sinetron-sinetron Indonesia,

Kaze peringatkan untuk berhenti membaca, ngahahak!

Oh iya, disini Kaze juga buat OC yaitu ibunya Hinata. Hyuuga Hitomi

Pfuah, sepertinya **December** akan tertunda lama. _Gomen_

Akan Kaze usahakan untuk di '_the_ _end'_ secepatnya

Yosh, terus dukung Kaze untuk menelurkan fic-fic yang lebih baik dan bagus lagi

_Adios_!


End file.
